The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor, and more particularly, to heterojunction structures of different substrates and methods of fabricating the same.
A junction technology that can join substrates of different materials is useful in the field of digital appliances for their miniaturization and high functionality. In joining the substrates of different materials, however, the substrates can be delaminated, bent, and/or cracked due to stresses resulting from differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion between the substrates. Therefore, a novel junction technology may be needed for decreasing an error rate in the fabrication of electronic devices and for increasing yield.